1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with a flexible bus connected to.
2. Related Art
Low voltage Differential Systems (LVDS) have features of super high speed, low power consumption and low electromagnetic radiation, and are commonly applied to transfer signals between a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a mainframe nowadays. The LVDS typically connects a flexible bus to a circuit board. In general, a LVDS connector connected with a flexible bus, for instance, a flexible bus connector module disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 092130370, provides a planar structure on an end of a flexible bus for retaining to a mating connector.
Although such an LVDS connector has merits, it yet has the following deficiencies in practice. The flexible bus has contacts for contacting terminals of a mating connector. However, the flexible bus has so weak structure that tends to spoil the contacts of the flexible bus after repeated plugging. The contacts of the flexible bus cannot be positioned accurately. As a result, the flexible bus cannot be connected in high precision, and amount and position of the contacts cannot change. Moreover, such an LVDS connector cannot be grounded reliably, and therefore is apt to be influenced by complicated electromagnetic waves of the whole transmission system. An LVDS connector overcoming the defects above is desired.